


I see nothing in your eyes

by muselives



Category: Fringe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-25
Updated: 2010-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-06 22:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muselives/pseuds/muselives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/25077.html">Porn Battle IX</a>, Fringe, Nick/Olivia, partners</p>
            </blockquote>





	I see nothing in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics from "Breathe" by Breaking Benjamin, one of my songs from [Blacks and Grays](http://muselives.livejournal.com/245205.html). Posted for Porn Battle [here](http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/25077.html?thread=2216693#cmt2216693). FBI Nick AU where Olivia is a member of ZFT. Spoilers through the second season. Unbetaed.

"Ever break the rules before, Agent Lane?" she asks as she tears off his shirt.

He hears buttons deflecting off of various pieces of equipment in the lab. "Sometimes," he answers vaguely, focusing on getting her out of her pants.

They come together fast, hot, and hungry. She draws him into her with expert control and when she comes, her green eyes bore into his, betraying not an ounce of feeling.

That image of her stays with him after: even when she laughs, when she smiles, he cannot shake the suspicion that Olivia Dunham is a creature not quite whole.


End file.
